Technical Field The present invention relates to an image display apparatus and an object apparatus including the image display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, an apparatus that leads image light into a transmission and reflection member (for example, a windshield of a mobile object) and makes a virtual image visible through the transmission and reflection member has been developed.
For example, heads-up display apparatuses disclosed in JP-5251853-B and JP-2009-196473-A have a function to adjust a display position of a virtual image.
However, with these heads-up display apparatuses, it has been difficult to achieve downsizing and visibility at the same time while controlling influence on a function to adjust a display position of a virtual image.